


Oh, I Guess You’re Rather Adept At It

by royalelephant



Series: Oops, I may have knocked you up? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cat is a good bro, Fluff, M/M, Magical Magic is Magical, Magnus is a little shit, Magnus still freaks out, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Sappy Ending, So is his magic, a bit - Freeform, sap, sappy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: Alec will take anything his husband gives him with love. Really. But the magic acting of their own devices might be a little much.As malec is wont to be, nothing is too much when it comes to each other. Not even multiple babies.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Oops, I may have knocked you up? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822522
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Oh, I Guess You’re Rather Adept At It

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is a continuation of the spin-off fic. It grows. I also tried to make it pure fluff and humor, but of course this is malec, and Alec demands he be pampered XD

Being pregnant might make it sounded like he's either female or in a fragile state, but Alec would assure you he was neither.

Not that his husband would hear any of that, judging from how much Magnus fussed over him from dusk till dawn. And beyond. So much. So, so much.

And hey, Alec got it. He understood. This was their miracle baby. A life made possible by their love for each other. (And lovemaking. Lots and _lots_ of lovemaking. But Alec didn't like to brag. Or shove their incredible fortune in other warlocks’ face. He's not Jace.) And Magnus had been resigned to the reality that he wouldn't ever had his own children however much he wanted since centuries ago, so to find that he could and would have them now might had made him gone overboard a little.

Alec wholeheartedly loved it that his husband got to live his dream come true, and fully supported all the indulgence he wanted. Really.

It's not even the constant mothering and checking up on him throughout the day. Because Alec _loved_ that, cherished the days he could spend extra times with Magnus without work and all that his position as Head of The Institute entailed getting in the way. He might had even flaunted it in the Clave's face a little. What with them trying to claim him an abomination or unholy or whatever they could come up with in order to get their hands on him. Which, of course, didn't end well for them since the warlock community was honest-to-goodness up in arms to protect the Lightwood-Bane pregnancy. Because miracle baby trumped everything including their interpersonal jealousy and feud, apparently. Truly, Magnus was great. The problem was not Magnus at all.

_It's the magic._

The cheeky blue swirl that was Magnus’s magic that used to just subtly hanged around him (or maybe inside him, considering?) had now blatantly showed its presence like an unruly bodyguard with layers upon layers of protection on Alec’s person, repelling anyone who so much as standing too close to Alec and was not Magnus. Alec couldn't even spar with his parabatai anymore because the angel-be-damned bluesparks would appear and kick Jace's ass across the room. Which, yeah, he shouldn't had been trying to spar in the first place, maybe, _but_ the point was that he couldn't even hug his siblings and mother for weeks and Alec needed his cuddles, dammit. Now with at least three layers of overzealous, overprotective magical bodyguard he'd had to get his fix from his husband and only his husband. Which normally wouldn't be an issue but now HE ALSO WANTED HIS SISTER'S HUG YOU ABSOLUTE UNREASONABLE BLUE CHILD.

Alec might had been reduced to teary-eyed frustration once or twice.

Of course, like Magnus, his magic was absolutely unrepentant.

Maybe he should bring this up at the trimester check up with Cat. She usually had higher rate of success when it came to talking sense into Magnus than he did. (Which admittedly Alec had never felt the need to do so even once since the debacle with Lorenzo's magic. But still. It’s not like Alec could help it if his husband was perfect.)

Yeah, he should.

Alec grunted in deep satisfaction and not a little vindication as Magnus thrusted hard enough to push him sliding up the sheets and the same magical blue appeared before his forehead met the headboard, acting like a soft bumper. Another warm sensation gentling under his belly and helped him tilted up to meet another hard thrust from his husband, the feeling distinctly different from the goosebumps-inducing sparks from Magnus’s fingertips pushing into his hip and shoulder blade.

With another litany of desperate moans and whines, Alec let his magical husband and magic took care of him and whatever else they wanted to, conversations about overprotective little shits could wait until after—. Well, after.

\--------------------------

“Oh, wow” Cat looked up from the ultrasound monitor at Magnus with amusement in her eyes, “of course you guys don’t do anything half-measure. I should’ve known.”

“What? Why?” Magnus immediately frowned at her, his hands in Alec’s twitched minutely, signifying the elevated stress even from Cat’s teasing comment. Alec squeezed his hand soothingly in response. Cat had been coming to perform rudimentary magical checkup every week since they found out about the pregnancy, and with it being nurtured by both Magnus’s magic and Alec’s Nephilim physiology, his ‘womb’ had always been outstandingly strong and unsurprisingly highly protected. Well, with the Blues making itself known as much as it’d been, Alec wouldn’t be surprised if Cat announced that his womb was more secured than Fort Knox. Which, right, he needed to talk to her about this.

“Right, Cat, you mean how Magnus’s magic is very protective of the baby?” Alec prompted when Cat just smirked at her warlock friend like she knew something he didn’t. Which, in this case, was very likely. “Blues’ been rather into it lately, I think.”

“Blues?” The synchronized question mark eyebrows from both warlocks was uncanny, and something Alec didn’t want to experience again as it made him flushed for no reason.

Ah, Blues. Dang it. The name just slipped out. What was it with these two warlocks making him forget to keep his mouth shut? “Yeah, Blues” Alec plowed on as nonchalantly as he could. “They’d been keeping people off me for weeks, I was surprised you could touch my belly with the wand at all, Cat.”

As he spoke, the cheeky little shit made themself known and came out to say hello, dancing around Alec’s belly and clearing the gel still covering him in the process. The blue thing swirled around Alec’ prone form from head to toe as if performing their own checkup before giving and approving gesture—that Alec still didn’t know _how_ he knew to interpret—and honest-to-goodness turned around to high-five their owner. Who indulged them enthusiastically with another sparks of blue and silver, of course.

“I didn’t know you named my magic, Alexander.” Magnus gazed at him warmly despite his teasing words and _very_ smug smile. “I knew you’re acquainted, but didn’t realize you are so _close._ ”

Alec blushed even harder. “Yeah, well. _Blues_ ’s been quite naughty lately and kept even Izzy from touching me. Magnus, you know the consequence of denying Izzy her access to me, right?” He finally sat up when both Blues and Magnus pushed on his shoulder blades. Being revealed to their owner was all that the pesky magic needed to make themself comfortable, apparently.

An amused snort was his immediate response, “Alexander, you well know that the only one among Shadowhunters whose reactions I am ever worried about have always been you, love.” Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek with the tip of his fingers, trailing blue smokes on his skin. Alec shivered a little at the feeling, the difference juxtaposing the magic itself still independently caressing his skin made the touch even more delightful.

“I love you, Magnus”

“And I love you, my darling Alexander”

They might have had a very satisfying make out session after that if not for Cat clearing her throat pointedly behind them. Which, meh, Alec wanted a kiss, he _would_ get a kiss.

As soon as he thought it, the blue magic swirled up and pulled Magnus down for him. Alec almost laughed at the comical expression on his husband’s startled face, and he caught those lips like a pro, kissing around their smiles and giggles that _were_ not made by him. Nope.

The throat-clearing was louder this time.

“Well, if you would stop eating each other’s faces, I might interest you in your babies?”

“Alright, alright” Magnus laughed, and Alec got caught up a little—a lot—in the happy glitter in his glamored eyes. “Wait, you said babies?”

“What do you mean, babies?”

Cat laughed at their alarm now, but gestured to the ultrasound monitor where a monotone image of fuzz and blobs was still showing. “These, gentlemen, are your babies. You’ll have to excuse Blues for his over protectiveness since you are having three miracle babies.”

Alec and Magnus turned to the monitor as one, gawking at the black and white images frozen on the screen. He frowned when nothing registered to him as ‘yes! That’s my babies!’ and so Alec decided to watch his, suddenly very still, husband instead. His beautiful, vivacious Magnus looked flabbergasted; wide eyes, raised brows, open-mouthed, the whole nine yards. The expression did not seem as happy as he expected, and it made Alec beginning to get nervous the longer that expression stayed. He hugged Magnus around midsection and pulled closer, comforting both of them and directing his husband’s attention away from whatever was disturbing him at the moment.

“Hey, Magnus. You alright?” Alec pressed kisses into the firm abs in front of him, looking up at those brown eyes that finally averted from, evidently, their triplet babies.

Magnus, still looked as if he’d seen a ghost imparting disturbing omens, tried a shaky smile but his voice still shook a little when he addressed Cat; “what do you mean three? How is that possible.” He looked back and forth between Alec, Cat, and the screen. “How did we come from non-existence prospect of natural offspring to—to _this._ Isn’t this a little _excessive!?_ ”

“Hey, our babies _are not_ excess.” Alec chided. “Do you not want this, Magnus?”

“No! I mean yes! I want this. But Alexander.” Magnus sat down beside him looking uncharacteristically worried, hugging Alec to his side but somewhat averted his eyes from the rest of the room. Alec met Cat’s eyes over his head, both starting to become worried themselves, but decided to let him continued. “I have been so, so very fortunate already to have met and fallen in love with you, darling. And I am ecstatic that we and our love had overcome the impossible and were able to create life together. A child that belonged to both of us and us alone. To be so fortunate as to have not one, but three children on the way makes me _so_ very happy, my love. But think of other warlocks who don’t have the ability to create _one_ child of their own, and now we have three…”

“Magnus,” Alec took his face in hand, urging Magnus to look up. “You are allowed to be happy, you know.”

“Besides, no one is going to begrudge you _children_ of all things, Magnus. You won’t believe the line of warlocks just _waiting_ to join the baby shower party” Cat cut in ruefully, interrupting her friends who were well on their ways into their own little world on her. Again.

“The _WHAT!??”_

“Baby shower. Keep up, boys. Every expecting child-bearer deserves at least one party, don’t you think? You should be more concerned with the fact that…Blues? Yeah, Blues isn’t going to settle down in their duty to protect their owner’s mate and offspring anytime soon. Most likely never, knowing my best friend. So I think we could only wait until Magnus clamed down on the pregnancy first, and then maybe Blues will follow suit and finally allow Alec to maaaaaybe hug his mother.”

Cat continued nonchalantly like she wasn’t dumping a whole load of incriminating information on the unsuspecting husbands trying to have a touching moment of life and love, sitting on the makeshift checkup table in the middle of the loft (since Alec refused to be ultrasounded on their bed). She continued to ignore their wide eyes and slowly frowning brows in Alec’s case. The moment the young shadowhunter turned to glare at his very magical husband, she cackled and swooped the various machines into her bottomless purse and stepped out into a portal, not waiting to see the aftermath of the bomb she’d just dropped.

\---------------------------------------------

“Magnus”

“You know that I love you very much, right, my love?”

“I love you too, babe, but what did she mean by waiting for _you_ to calm down first? Does this mean that Blues had been as annoying as they has been because _you_ have been freaking out? Why haven’t you told me about this. You promised we would always talk about what’s bothering us.”

Magnus kissed his furrowed brows gently to ease it away, then his nose, his cheekbones, and finally his lips. Alec accepted the kisses happily, slightly placated by the gestures, but still giving him the eyebrow of doom to indicate that he’s still waiting for a response.

“I have not been ‘freaking out’ per se. It just…what we are doing now, what _you_ are doing, carrying a child inside your beautiful male body, is unprecedented. Even if you are a shadowhunter, love.” Magnus shushed him knowingly. “And there were people trying to get to you for it. Mainly your Clave. Even after our people raised to the occasion and prevented them from ever thinking to get their hands on you again, I’ve been worried.”

“So that’s why Blues has been triply dedicated on bodyguard duty.” Alec did understand. Though it didn’t come down to violence or even an act of aggression from the Clave, their intent was pretty clear from the moment he’d reported the personal reasons to step back from active duty to Idris, and why he would not be travelling to Alicante without his husband within the next year or so. The Clave’s interest had been _palpable_ to say the least, and when some voices mentioned the words ‘abomination’ and ‘testing’, the New York Institute had united with the local Downworld to petition against those bigots as blasphemy. But Alec thought that it was the worldwide maneuvering of warlock population that actually scared the Clave enough to silent them.

“Oh, I’d think that was because my magic haven known all this time that we have three little ones to look after” Magnus quipped, then his eyes widen, realizing all over again the situation they found themselves in. “We are having three babies.”

“Yes, Magnus. Not one, not two, but three babies. You and your magic sure don’t do anything halfway, huh?”

“Oh, darling. I don’t think I will ever do _you_ halfway.”

Magnus’s laugher followed them into the bedroom when Alec squawked at the terrible wordplay. Or maybe at the way Magnus suddenly lifted him from the table and carried him along in to the room. Allowing himself to be gently settled onto his husband’s wonderfully firm lap in their bed, Alec let the magic took off his clothing and supported his back. They might as well perform some acrobatic exercise to let Magnus’s magic know they had nothing to worry about. And even if that didn’t work, they could always repeat the demonstrations as many times as they wanted.


End file.
